


we'll never go out of style [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Palm Reading, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "we'll never go out of style" by Diaphenia.
“I didn’t say it was a magic power,” Eliza said. “I said it was a skill I honed alone in my bedroom in middle school, and yes, as I say that, I realize this was not the skill I should’ve been working on alone in my bedroom in middle school. Maybe that’s why the rest of my classmates seemed so relaxed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we'll never go out of style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762082) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



mp3, Length (with music): 11:27  
Length (without music): 10:05  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20never%20go%20out%20of%20style.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20never%20go%20out%20of%20style%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Diaphenia!! This is a show I've only ever seen in tumblr gifsets but I understand it was unfairly cancelled. Also John Cho was very attractive in it and he and Karen Gillan should have made out. A lot. Used to fill my "unfamiliar pairing" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). 
> 
> Music: "Style" by Taylor Swift


End file.
